vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/@comment-26441078-20150916003902/@comment-26487073-20150918162151
@Kkapoios Well let's take a look at the panels, the data book entry and the anime: - Light Fang occured in chapter 674: http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Naruto/Naruto-674--Sasuke’s-rinnegan…--?id=193869 - The panels aren't very clear but when Naruto attacks he is held in the air by a Limbo clone and then you see the attack which does show Madara moving his head. But even so what is the logic behind the dodge to the left? Either: A) The way it happened in the anime (2:00-2:03) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxDXRz4oVBg or B) Excluding the anime: both Naruto and Madara are sensor types (plus madara has the rinnegan). If Madara followed Naruto with the Light Fang as Naruto was dodging that means Naruto would still have had to duck under the beam. This is proven by his TSB staff being cut in half and naruto's excess head band (which was above his hair and even with the top of the staff) not being damaged. If you look closely the part that was cut in half was around level with his face/ head. I doubt Madara's goal was to give him a haircut and I doubt his aim was off from point blank. That means Naruto would have still had to follow and duck 'an attack from someone with the same level of sensing as him + a rinnegan. Now if we look at the data book entry: ''Ninjutsu / Senjutsu - Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang ''A ninjutsu used by those who gained the six paths power, they emit a '''beam of light to 'bisect the enemy. Like a sharp and pointed fang, it cuts all things with the speed of light, making it impossible for the enemy to evade even one swing Now I know the words '''bisect and cut 'can undermine my point but what about "...emit a beam of light..."? The definition of a ''beam of light ''is: '''a directional projection of light energy radiating from a light source: '''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light_beam In this case the light source is Madara's mouth. The next argument of course would be "is Light Fang really the speed of light" since ''storm release is more plasma than anything. I would say yes based on the name and the databook which clearly states: - A ninjutsu used by those '''who gained the six paths power. That means Light Fang is limited to those who have the So6P power or those within his tier. Remember normal sage mode and natural energy already amp ninjutsu and So6P chakra is even more powerful than that. Logically I don't see why someone as powerful as Madara can't use a light attack and it makes sense that those with So6P charka (which Naruto and Sasuke have) or those within his tier and above can dodge this attack. That's my 2 cents anyway. I think it's a bit of a lowball to assume that Kishi didn't mean what he said (even though he didn't show it very well in panel) when he named the attack and wrote the data book. If their reactions aren't FTL or LS then I think they should still be around relativistic - relativistic + in reaction/combat speed (if combat speed is included in reaction speed). What do you think?